Conflict of Eternity
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Something i decided to make. read and review it so i can gauge your opinions. Ranma Sailor Moon Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Conflict of Eternity**

Disclaimer: Short idea that suddenly sprang into my mind. As usual Ranma will turn Dark and evil. I just thought of it while reading something and just wanted to write it. Hope to get lots of reviews on this although it's short.

**

* * *

Fall

* * *

**

He stood on the bridge of a star ship. His black uniform was one of the main things that stuck out and identified him as the most powerful of the Dark Kingdom Generals. Once he had been a leader of his people. He had led them into battle until they were forced to become slaves by that pitiful queen Serenity. He dared to call her mother once. But then he had been assigned a planet to be the senshi off. Since no women of the planet were compatible with the Chaos magic which was the planet's core he was selected by his oh-so-loving mother to go to the planet and create order for an outpost to be constructed. Then in a wink his entire planet had been obliterated by the Ginzuishou.

He still remembered the power that had been granted by him by his now dead planet. Once he had felt the planet break into pieces the power was unleashed within him causing him to shriek in agony as the planet crumbled beneath his feet as he still was on its surface when it imploded upon itself.

He had gained wings of pure darkness that showed his control at the power of the shadows. He had almost as much power within him as the legendary weapon of the Senshi of Silence had and he wasn't afraid of using it. The shadows and darkness was at his command and thus it granted him to power to absorb any light into him making him invisible. It was also an added bonus that he could control the Chaos magic within his veins. Nemesis was a planet made of Chaos and eventually the Chaos had consumed it after being released by the greatest Chaos user ever to be alive. Ranma remembered the day that he had unleashed his power reserves. He had watched as the planet crumbled beneath his feet and became nothing more then rocks floating in the void of space.

* * *

He looked at the bridge crew and watched as they came closer to the moon. Mentally he steeled himself for the battle that would inevitably come. He just hoped that it would be enough to rid the world of both Serenity as well as Beryl. Then he'd be free to do as he pleased. Well loosing Beryl would be a considerable loss since she had been quite nice towards him. He didn't think that he loved her but he treated her like an equal and possible love interest.

Next to him stood his comrade in arms, Niklas Mercurias the only one who had managed to escape the law that his mother had enforced. The man's only crime was to have a relationship with his daughter that went farther then a normal relation. Actual intercourse had happened. Normally this wouldn't be worthy of gaining the interest of the queen but the fact that it had been the senshi of Mercury which was the man's daughter had the man brought before court. He had been there when they passed the sentence:

"For the defiling of one of her majesty's senshi you shall be executed at dawn tomorrow, Niklas Mercurias. The law has spoken."

* * *

Only his swift strike against the prison where the Mercurian king was kept had prevented the man from getting executed. That led to them both going to Nemesis and the fervent denial that the Mercurian king was anywhere on Nemesis's surface. Of course they had searched the wastes of Nemesis and had searched the palace on Nemesis but they couldn't find the man. The man had formidable strength and was able to use a giant war hammer well. It would occasionally shift to become something else but whatever it changed into,it was a large bludgeoning weapon too.

As a prince he relied on speed and magic force. He was also a good dueller with his sword which was aptly named the sword of Chaos. It sapped the life of anything it touched except him. It was also a good conductor for Chaos energy. He could cast spells on the blade to make his enemies bleed if they had survived first contact. Or make them combust in flames after the first hit. The possibilities were endless due to the random effects the blade had.

* * *

Ranma watched as a battle raged all around him. Youma after Youma were slain by the short skirted Sailor suited defenders of Justice or as he'd liked to call them Those Stupid Skirt Girls. He dodged a Venus Crescent beam and then dodged a flame sent at him by the princess of Mars. Ranma grinned widely as he let his black wings come out and suddenly the entire area began to turn darker and darker until it was entirely unlit. Then screams were heard as he began to manipulate the shadows and then he watched as Mars was gripped roughly and then being twisted and turned in several ways that made her bones pop out of their sockets and blood was coming from her mouth as her stomach had become twisted and a spike made of shadow had driven itself through her stomach.

* * *

Then the shadows receded and the mangled corpse of the Senshi of Mars fell to the floor with her legs and arms laying a few metres away from her body. Ranma laughed a harsh laugh and said:

"That is the fate of those who betray their allies. Once I tried to get along with mother but now that she has betrayed us and let the planet crumble and killed off most of the Nemesian people. Now I am the last one left and I shall be the instrument of your death. For Nemesis!"

Then Ranma began to gather his shadow and chaos power within his hands and just when he had released it and the Senshi were all killed he locked his gaze with one of the last Senshi who still hadn't been touched by the Shadows or Chaos. Her ruby eyes stared at him with sadness and softly he murmured:

"Sorry Setsuna."

Then she too was engulfed by the Shadows and he saw a brief flicker of light and he knew that she had teleported to the Time Gates.

* * *

He went to the throne room where he saw his mother standing dressed in a regal white gown. She had blonde hair laced with silver strands which were fashion apparently and was apparently chanting something and the girl standing next to her was having the weapon of mass destruction within her hands which marked her to be Sailor Saturn. Without much thought Ranma watched as the Silence Glaive was plunged into the Earth and he saw a gigantic blast of energy wash over him and ripping off most of his facial muscles. He could still feel the life within him and he looked at the instrument of his destruction and shakily he walked forwards to the now heavily breathing girl and said:

"Are you happy now? You wiped out the last of the Nemesians. With me the Shadows die. The Shadow king and the Necromancer will die with me as they are me and I am they. Chaos shall be locked away within my soul. I hope you are satisfied."

Then he laid a bony hand which had been stripped of meat by the attack,on the Silence Glaive and then he saw only black. His last thought was:

"I'll get my revenge. Be sure of that mother…"

* * *

In Nerima Ranma Saotome awoke after dreaming about his past life. Not only was he still ignorant of the true meaning of the dream he had suddenly gained insight on his situation and had seen the manipulation that was being performed on him. He could feel the magical curses so gently bestowed upon him and with a cloak of black energy around him they went away and were transferred onto Genma. Soon a form of a nude eighteen year old girl came from the shadows around Ranma and dropped onto the floor unceremoniously. Then she looked at the shadowy mass around her male form and said:

"What is wrong with you Ranma? Why did you free me?"

Ranma grinned as realisation dawned on the girl and she said:

"I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!"

She did almost the same dance that Nodoka Saotome was renown for. Ranma grinned as he saw breasts swing in the air and suddenly was pulled back into a memory of his past life.

* * *

He was standing in front of a throne made of obsidian and he looked at the young woman that sat on the throne. She looked to be around eighteen and had scarlet hair and said:

"So you wish to enter my service, Lord of Nemesis?"

Ranma grinned while staring into her eyes and said:

"Yes, Duchess Beryl. I wish to destroy that little prissy stuck up bitch called Serenity who I once called mother and want the power to restore my planet and its inhabitants back to its former glory. I am the last of the Nemesian warlocks and command the shadows. I will join but under one small promise that I will be your equal in power. It doesn't matter if you promised me power but the only thing on my mind is vengeance against the house of Serenity. Are we in agreement?"

Beryl nodded and said:

"You shall wear the uniform of the rank of one of the Dark Generals of the Negaforce. I expect you to be ready within three days."

Ranma nodded and said:

"I hope that it will be productive to work with you Beryl. I'll see you in three days."

Then he strode out of the throne room of Beryl and teleported away by stepping into a shadow.

* * *

Ranma looked at the girl which had come out of his body and he said:

"Beryl, is that you?"

She smiled at him and said:

"Yes Ranma-sama it is me. I was locked after the battle within another dimension and when I was released those pathetic Senshi have managed to beat me once again and pulverized my body. That girl shall pay for the things that she has done to me."

* * *

Ranma nodded and got out his Dark General uniform and dressed himself in it and then he stood and gave Beryl his other clothes that he had been wearing the night before. She accepted them and dressed herself and was pleased to find out that they fitted her well making her tall body seem elegant while managing to cover all the important parts. It had been shredded a little during a fight with Ryouga the previous day. Still it looked nice on her but it was a little short since she was so tall.

* * *

When Akane opened the door leading to the room where the Saotome's stayed she had already thrown the water from the bucket and heard a splash and shouted:

"TIME TO GET UP RANMA!"

Then she departed not even noticing the furious redhead which had gotten splashed and Ranma's eyes which had bugged out after seeing the breasts become visible by the cold water soaking the shirt.

Beryl grumbled something about girls these days not being careful when looking for men to splash and pulled off the shirt which made Ranma's head turn red and a trail of blood spurted from his nose as he beheld her jiggling breasts.

* * *

When Ranma awoke he saw that Beryl was already dressed again and she smirked at him with the same arrogance she possessed. He briefly got a flash of Beryl fighting against a girl dressed in a ridiculous Fuku and saw that the skin was all grey and weird looking. But then he looked at the normal soft skin of Beryl and immediately all thoughts were forgotten. The only thing he had to do was get into contact with his other fiancé and then all would be okay.

In Juuban a certain Senshi of Time got a killer headache all of a sudden and went to get some aspirin. The Time gates would have to be consulted immediately.

* * *

A new story. I hope you like it. Short story but I think you'll like it. I'm opening a new pairing to the Ranma sailor Moon match-up fics: Ranma / human looking Beryl.

Just as a small note: Ranma will be evil and he might just manage to sway the super cute green-haired, red eyed beautiful woman to his side. Geas are so difficult to erase from someone...

Reviews are VERY MUCH appreciated by the author.


	2. Insanity or Reclamation of the Soul

**Conflict of Eternity**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. I wish I did because I would be able to create lovelier senshi. Hope you like this chapter although it's short.

* * *

**Insanity or Reclamation of the Soul**

* * *

Ranma stepped out of the room he and his equal had been staying in. Beryl had left already. His Dark General uniform rustled as he moved down the stairs and when he took his place at the table he looked at the stunned people and said:

"Can anyone pass me the Miso soup please?"

Kasumi handed him a bowl of the soup and Ranma nodded in thanks and said:

"Thanks Kasumi."

Akane took offence of that little gesture and said:

"You Hentai! Stop leering at my sister!"

Ranma's eyes looked at her and he said:

"I wasn't leering at your sister miss Tendo. I was just thanking her. If you can't control your rage why don't you go and use it to do something productive like studying?"

Then when she summoned up her mallet he did something in response. Suddenly a black sword appeared in his hands and with a downwards slash he sliced through the mallet and a great part of Akane's clothing. He grinned as the girl just watched as the head of the mallet fell to the floor followed by her clothes. She was in shock that the jock had actually managed to deliver an attack against her.

* * *

Then Ranma stood up and said to Kasumi:

"Sorry Kasumi but I suddenly lost my appetite. I shall get ready for school immediately."

Kasumi nodded and Ranma went upstairs to grab his bag and suddenly was splashed by Happosai who said:

"Boy now you'll wear this nice piece of silky darlings and I'll teach you a new move."

When Ranma didn't change Happosai got confused. Especially when Ranma got a weapon out of subspace and slashed downwards almost decapitating the old man. Ranma's grin turned maniacal and said:

"Move away old man. I devastated an entire empire in my previous incarnation and I will not hesitate to wipe out a fly like you."

Ranma looked at the old man and briefly flared his aura making it turn red like a coal heating up. Then he grinned at the man and said while eating some rice he got from the table:

"I'm going away and I want you to gather up all your scrolls and come with me."

Happosai just stared at Ranam with amazement showing within his eyes.

"Why should I follow a disgrace like you m'boy" The old man grumbled and Ranma said:" Because I said so you old bastard. You will come with me and watch as I declare a hunting season for pretty girls."

Happosai looked at Ranma with wide eyes. Ranma had offered him to hunt beautiful girls only if he came with him? Then Happosai of the Martial Arts school called Anything Goes would follow his young student.

* * *

Ranma smiled at the old and wizened master: "Don't you have something to do old man? He pointed at Genma who sat just fuming at Ranma: "No boy, you and the Master will not go. I forbid it."

"Then why should I even think about sparing your life father?" Was the serious voice of Ranma speaking: "Why should I even give you the benefit of serving me as I conquer this world and then get myself some offspring?"

Then the martial artist Prince turned and walked out of the household with the old shrunken pervert walking behind him.

* * *

When he turned and walked through the lane he was suddenly reminded that he still had to awaken Niklas from his slumber within the soul of someone and knew exactly who would be the person who had been the reincarnation of the previous king of Mercury and his most trusted vassal in the Silver Millennium apart from his Royal Guard captain.

Ranma looked as he heard someone ask for directions and immediately got into a stance with his sword being unsheathed. His Dark General uniform was looking odd in the mass of people that were in the streets and Ranma just smiled as he looked at the Lost Boy who came at him with tremendous speed using his umbrella like a weapon. With a grin in place Ranma dodged and slammed the umbrella away with his sword.

"You dare resort to weaponry now Ranma? I'll kill you for that!" The Lost Boy cried out in pain as the sword pierced his leg and he looked into the cold eyes of his nemesis. "Shove it. There is no time to wait Niklas."

* * *

Ranma touched the Lost Boy's forehead and he watched as the boy began to light up with a blue light as the clothes morphed and twisted to become somewhat resembling an European armour but with some distinct changes. The face was completely unprotected save for a band above the eyebrows which kept sweat from dripping in the eyes. The umbrella changed into a massive war hammer. Luckily nobody was around to watch the changes as the civilians had gone away the moment the war cry had been issued.

"Wake up." Ryouga looked at the man in front of him with curious eyes. "Ran is that you? I thought you were killed by that bitch who tried to have me executed."

"Well it seems I reincarnated just like them. By the way your daughter's doing fine. I think I noticed something on the news a few weeks ago that she had defeated a Youma or something. The Senshi are back in action it seems and we are going to oppose them. This will be fun…"

Happosai just looked at the Heir to his style and noticed that the eyes were turning slightly red. He dismissed it as eagerness for the panty hunt but kept it on the back of his mind for future reference.

* * *

Ranma felt the Chaos magic flow through his blood and soul interwoven with his entire beign and he sighed.

"What are we going to do now, Ran?" Without looked at the king of Mercury he spoke: "We are going to Juuban. But first we'll need to get my transfer papers from the administration fo Furinkan. Then we can just blast the entire school to kingdom come."

* * *

Ranma walked through the gates leading to the school and came upon the residential nutcase called Kuno. The rabid Samurai obsessed moron looked at Ranma and said:

"And so the villainous cur returns to this institute of learning once again to defile it."

Ranma smiled and let the Chaos lightning flow around him. When he saw the man coming at him he cried out:

"KHAOS LIGHTNING!"

Big arcs of chaos lightning sailed through the air and hit their target. Kuno was only dazed by them and sank to his knees as his bodily functions began to cease due to the lightning beginning to shut down his body.

* * *

Then he got a revelation. He watched as the man in front of him changed and became around 24 years of age and with black armour on his body wielding the same sword which was invisible at the moment., he saw himself kneel down to the man and look up to the man with unnameable loyalty in his eyes.

He coughed up some blood and felt himself returning into his body which restored itself as by magic. He got up and looked at the man and said:

"So you have once again struck me with thy villainous tricks."

* * *

Then a change washed over his features and they became more sharpened with renewed intelligence shining in the eyes that previously held only madness. He looked at the man and then sank to his knees in a knightlike fashion. He looked up to his Lord and master and then bowed his head once again and spoke out loud:

"Master what would thou have thy loyal servant do? I have gfailed in my duty to protect you and will gladly take my life to redeem myself." Ranma's voice cut into his speech:"No you shall not take your life loyal servant. I have the right to decide whetrher you take your life or not. That power is only yours when I am not amongst the living. Follow me my loyal servant as we once again fight against the Silver Queen."

Kuno raised himself back to his feet and took on a military pose like he had learned all that time ago: "Yes master! All hail to King Serenity the first." "Never say my name and title where other people can hear them."

Ranma noticed that Happosai was looking at him strangely and before he could open his motuh and ask the man what was wrong Happosai spoke: "What the hell did that Kuno guy just say? I couldn't understand a single word he said."

* * *

Ranma knew that something was wrong with the way he had just spoken and immediately he knew that they had spoken in Nemesian instead of Japanese. There were only a few speakers of that language except those that were born on that planet before its collapse and the only reason that Kuno could speak it was because he was the royal Guard of the Planet of Nemesis's king which he was elected after the king that had ruled before him was killed in battle by Ranma.

He grinned and said: "Well come on. We hall venture toward the Jjuuban district and there we shall make ourselves known to the Senshi."

* * *

Ranma walked in the front of his little group with a posture that gave off an image of strength and leadership with just some very subtle hints that he was dangerous. They walked past a stunned Nabiki and Ranma glared at her and then said in Nemesian at Kuno: "Get her arrested for child pornography. Use those pictures you gathered before your awakening as evidence."

Kuno nodded and went away to get the pictures and then go to the police. Ranma smirked a cruel smirk and then said in Mercurian: "Lets go and get me signed out of this school and transfer to Juuban where I sense them I shall reunite you with your daughter Niklas. I couldn't do it when I was alive in my previous life but this time it will be a lot easier. We just got to find her. And I got a cure for your curse. Just let me do something."

* * *

Then in a poof of smoke Ryouga noticed that he was currently in the possession of a small plate filled with roasted pork and Ranma who also got a plate of it said in Japanese: "Enjoy your cursed side. It was easy to separate the curses."

Then he took al large bit off the pork and looked at Happosai who was also munching on a plate of roasted pork. Apparently the old man liked it because he savoured every part of it.

Ranma's eyes looked at the plate that stated that this was the Juuban ward of Tokyo and that it was famous for being under attack from otherworldly creatures. His eyes briefly widened as he read that part and then grinned and said: "Let's give the Senshi a little 'visit' from the last Prince of the house4 of Serenity. Chaos shall rule!"

* * *

The Prince has arrived in Juuban. He shall promnote chaos within it and then conquerr all. That is the price for making an utopia which is doomed to fail.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
